When performing a cholecystectomy, it is preferable, where practicable, to conduct the operation laparoscopically, rather than performing the open procedure. While being less invasive and less potentially damaging to the patient, performing a laparoscopic cholecystectomy offers additional challenges for the surgeon. In general, it is desirable to provide a surgeon with instruments for optimally performing laparoscopic procedures that involve dissection and/or removal of various tissue, while also guarding against any potential unwanted bleeding.
While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.